Hatsukoi 初恋
by KyuuuChan
Summary: This heart beats faster than usual. And this cheek starts to get burn. What happen to me? Is it love? Love as friendship? or... more than that? This is a story about how the two lovebirds fall in love to each other. Share your opinion and suggestion in Review please! :) Updated! Chapter 6: フォーカス - Focus
1. Introduction

Hello I'm KyuuuChan, a beginner of Digi-fanfics Writer, well, as you all can see, my first story is of course my favorite pairing all the time: Takari (but I'll include some of pairings. Who? We'll see it later during the storyline, and don't be angry with the pairings 'key? :p)

Why I decide to make Takari fanfics? First, Well as you all can see, many people in this world that support Takari so much (and some of them go to be so-extreme lol) but that suck epilogue really really disappointed their supporters, include me! But, even though they didn't mention it in the epilogue, I believe 100% that they really end up together as husband and wife and have two wonderful sons! Why? Just look at their sons 'key? (and I think this is part of the reasons why that creator didn't announce them end up together. Because WE HAVE ALREADY KNOW!) Second, well actually I want to improve my English grammers lol xD

Okay, enough for my speculations. Anyways, I speak Indonesia and English, so if you want, you could send me message via PM using your English/Indonesia language. And i'll use Chosen Children's Japan names cause I think their Japan names are so much better and I was born to watch Japan version! And I will add some Japan language in this fanfics (yeah! I love Japan and their culture!)

Last, I'm not Daikari fans (Cause I really didn't like Daisuke AT ALL) so if you are Daikari's fans, don't read this!

please R&R cause I want to know about my grammers!

*Note: Hatsukoi means first love

Enjoy! Ja Ne! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Hello!

_Summary: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 1: Hello!

Hikari's POV

After the final battle with Belial Vamdemon, my illusions was come true. Our digital world and our real world were very peaceful, but sometimes, we came and visit Digital world. Tailmon and the others are now in our world, usually they spent their times together playing puzzle or anything else. And my *oniichan's digimon, Agumon, was in our house too, so I could say, that final battle was really made a happy ending.

Oh by the way, I forget to introduce myself, I'm Yagami Hikari,. And so, I'm also the holder of crest of Light as my name. Now I'm grade six in Odaiba elementary school. Well, I still love photography as usual. You want to know what happened to all of us after the final battle? Okay I'll tell you!

Takenouchi Sora and his boyfriend, Ishida Yamato, the holder of crest of Love and Friendship, were still dating happily. Everyday, they become lovey and dovey. Sometimes I feel so envy with Sora-san, because she already has a boyfriend that really care about her. And I hope that one day, Sora-san's lucky will come to me too!

Sometimes, I confused with my Oniichan, Yagami Taichi. I mean, he is the holder of crest of courage, but he didn't have any courage to say that he loves Sora-san, until finally she confessed to Yamato-san. But he decided to let his feeling to made Sora-san and Yamato-san happy, and even said that he didn't regret it. Well true love, eh? But I believe that someday he will meet a girl that he destined to.

Izumi Koushiro, he is as usual, always playing his lovely yellow computer, well, he is the holder of crest of Knowledge. Now he is in Odaiba Junior high school grade 8th, in the same class with Mimi-san

Tachikawa Mimi, the holder of crest of Sincerity, after the battle with Belial Vamdemon, she and her family were move back to Odaiba, and of course, she often to mock Sora-san about her relationship with Yamato-san, but, that's our Mimi-san.

Kido Jyou, well, as usual, this holder of crest of Faith is still often get panicked, now he is in Odaiba Senior high school grade 10th. He is focusing to study about doctor, which my Oniichan ever told me, that he hates blood, but wants to be a doctor? Haha but that's our Jyou-san.

Hida Iori, now is getting taller, still love to play kendo, he is now in Odaiba Elemantary school grade 4th. But he is as polite as usually to us. And sometimes, he make a good joking, improveness, eh?

Inoue Miyako, she is as sensational as usual, especially when all of us make a surprise welcome party to Mimi-san, she acted like she is the owner of the party, but because of that, the party was really really succeed! I love that party! Now she is in Junior High School grade 7th. And well, she has a crushed to someone else. Who? I will tell you later!

Ichijouji Ken, Miyako-san's secret crush! She often tell me that Ichijouji-san was so cool and cute. Well I must said that he actually has a good-looking, but hey! He is not my type! And I heard that Ken will move to Odaiba and will attend the same school with us this spring, I'm so excited you know?

Motomiya Daisuke, well he is still as energic as usual, and still feel love to me like he always said in the past. But as you all can see, I didn't have any feeling to him! No, never! I just look at him as a good friends, not more than that.

'_Cause maybe I have already gave my heart to someone else, maybe._

Last but not the least, Takaishi Takeru, my childhood friend, my best friend, and the holder of crest of Hope. He is now getting taller, still use his, well, his hat. Because of our closeness, Mimi-san, include her only team, Miyako-san, often mock both of us about our relationship. So is my oniichan, Taichi, and together with Takeru-kun's oniichan, Yamato-san. Even our *okaasan sometimes get along with it! And as usual, Daisuke-kun often get angry when I talked to him or laughed with him, I mean, hey Daisuke-kun ! I'm not your girlfriend! And Takeru-kun also not my boyfriend! I mean, me and him often played and spent our time together, but, we are just best friend!

_Best friend? Yeah best friend…_

*Note: Okay that's all! How it is? Sounds interesting? Or not? The real story will start in the next chapter. Anyway, please R&R! Arrigatou!

Hikari means light

*Oniichan: big brother

*Okaasan: mother

Ja Ne!

つづく


	3. Chapter 2: Is it love?

_Summary: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 2: Is it… love?

_We are best friend, eh?_

Hikari's POV

This spring, me and Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun, and Ichijouji-san, or I should call him Ken-san, will start our Junior High School life, this means, we will wear an uniform, like my oniichan wear when he was Junior High School.

It was Thursday afternoon in the end of February, Just one month left before we started our Junior high school's life. It was a very peaceful afternoon, and as usual, me and Takeru-kun, spent our day together in his apartement, drinking a cup of tea, together with Patamon and Tailmon.

"Nice afternoon, isn't it?" I said to him. But, when I look at him, he looks like he is thinking about something else. "Is everything okay? Hey, Takeru-kun!" I said worrying and waving on him. He back to reality.

"*Nani?" He said to me, smiling, but I know that he has a problem.

"Is something bothering you? You can tell me you know?" I said, still worrying.

"Well, I can't hide it to you" he said, chuckling, but after that, his smile was fading. "Well, my okaasan wants me to meet someone tonight." He said, worrying.

"Well, what's make you so sad after that?" I asked, confused.

"Ne, I'm afraid that she will introduce her koibito, I know that she still love my *otousan, and so he is. But they just didn't want to confess each other" he said, dissapointed.

"Ne, Takeru-kun, don't you think like that, if you feel not comfortable, you can just come to my house or phone me, and tell me, okay? I'm ready everytime!" I said, trying to comfort him.

_If you feel sad, I also feel sad.._

"*Arrigatou, or should I ran away from tonight and be a maid in your house? Maybe it is better? Haha" He said, trying to make a joke to me.

"Well, I'll welcome you happily. My family won't be mind too, he knows you since you were kid" I said, answer his joke.

"I'm home!" Takeru-kun's okaasan, Natsuko-*obasan was coming home. "Hey, Takeru! Why didn't you get ready for tonight? Oh Hi Hikari-chan, how are you?" Natsuko-obasan said to me, smiling. She is as nice as usual to me.

"Hi, Natsuko-obasan, I'm fine" I answered and turned to Takeru-kun. "Well, Takeru-kun, I think its time to me to go home, ne, Tailmon, let's go!" I said. "*Chotto-matte, I will walking you home, come on, Patamon! Ne, Oka-san, I will come home as soon as possible, but I need to walking Hikari home, okay?" Said Takeru-kun, smiling.

"Well, that's what boyfriend for" Natsuko-obasan said. Both of us just laugh. But to tell the truth, I can feel that my cheek start to burn, but I decided to hide it. 'She is just joking Hikari, just joking!' I said to myself.

"She is not my girlfriend, okaasan!" Said Takeru-kun, laughing. And yes, I'm not his koibito. So he is. But I can see his cheek turned red, just a little.

_Is it just an illustration? Or did I really see it?_

* * *

"Ne, Hikari-chan, do you want some juice?" offered him during our way to my house.

"Of course I want! Peach please!" I said, happily. "You always love Peach Juice, eh?" he said laughing.

"Any problems?" I asked, joking. "Yes!" he said, strick out his tongue.

"You love apple juice so you have a problem too!" I said, also strick out my tongue.

"Well, Hikari-chan, I lose, I will buy some juice in vendine machine and we go to your house, kay?" He said, laughing and went to the vendine machine.

Takeru's POV

I went to buy a Peach Juice and my favorite juice, apple juice. And back to Hikari-chan, but, when I look at her, I realized something that I never thought.

_I never know that I have a very cute bestfriend._

"Ne, nani?" asked her, confused. I back to my reality.

"Ah, it's okay! here is your peach juice!" I said, handing her Peach Juice. With a little blushing.

"Ne, I know you hide something to me. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Hikari's POV

"Ne Hikari-chan.." He asked, seriously.

"Nani?" I said, I can feel my heart beat faster than usual. Wait. From where this is come?

"I just joking but you take it seriously" he said laughing, very hard!

"Takeru-kun!" I said, but I look at him, he is laughing very hard, I can do nothing but also laughing with him. I always enjoy to laugh with him. Always. I feel so comfortable with him. He always can make me smile and laugh.

_Am I fallen to him?_

Takeru's POV

"Well Hikari-chan, we arrived to your house. Ja Ne!" I said to Hikari-chan. She waving her hand and said goodbye to me. I'm waving back. And suddenly, she stopped

_But, before I know it, I'm watching her, still stand diagonally in front of me._

"Takeru, what's up?" asked Patamon in the top of his hat.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing! Let's go home!" I said, panicked.

Hikari's POV

I'm waving to him. But after that I stopped my walk, cause I feel that..

_I feel that he is looking at me._

I stared back, but he looked away and talk to Patamon. And go to his direction.

_But I can feel his eyes on _me_._

"Hikari, what's going on?" asked Tailmon to me.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing! Really!" I said panicked.

Both's POV

'What's wrong with me? I can feel my heart beat so fast, what is it? I never feel like this before.' I said blushing.

_Is it… love?_

* * *

*Note: That's all for this chapter! I really hope you enjoy my story! Don't forget to R&R! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes* Arrigatou!

*Nani : What?

*Otousan : Father

*Arrigatou : thank you

*obasan: Aunt

*Chotto-matte : Wait a sec!

Ja Ne!

つづく


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams come true

_Summary: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 3: Dreams come true

Hikari's POV

It was Friday morning. I almost late because last night I can't sleep well, I keep thinking about what happened last afternoon between me and Takeru-kun, trying to find an answer why I feel something more than usual.. But I realized that Takeru-kun hasn't come yet. What's wrong with him? And suddenly someone poke me from behind.

"*Ohayo, Hikari-chan!" it was Daisuke-kun, he is so nice to me, but he isn't nice to Takeru-kun because of my closeness between me and Takeru-kun.

"Ohayo, Daisuke-kun, is Takeru-kun come yet?" I asked him.

"Takeru again" he said sadly and give a disappointment sigh. "Well, he wasn't come yet" finally he answer my question. "Well, I must back to my seat, teacher is coming in five minutes, Ja Ne!" he said. I went back to my seat. But, suddenly, someone's hand was cover both of my eyes. I almost freak and I heard someone's laugh that I really really know who's.

"Ohayo, Hikari-Chan!" said the blonde to me.

"Ne! Ohayo Takeru-kun! Anyways, did you have fun last night?" Asked me. He didn't give me an answer but he went to his seat. My seat was next to him so I follow him.

He give a sad expression to me. 'I guess I asked the wrong question, Hikari no *Baka!' I said to myself, regret my question. "Umm, sorry I didn't mean to.." I didn't finish the sentence and suddenly, he give me a smile, or should I say, a cute smile, full of happiness and joy, a smile that I never ever look before, or should I said, a cutest smile that he ever share to me.

_And I bet that my cheek was blushing, and my heart beat so fast._

"Hehe, I guess I can win an Oscar." He said smiling. I can do nothing but blushing because of his smile. "Ne? Hikari-chan? What's wrong? Why are you blushing? Are you sick?" Asked him worrying. I back to my reality, still blushing.

"Ne, it's okay! Really, I'm fine, so what's wrong? Tell me!" I asked, trying to avoiding his question about blushing. But unfortunately, our teacher was coming, means that the lessons was starting.

"I will tell the whole story to you during breaktime" He said, winking.

During the lesson, I look at him, he is smiling, with his cutest smile that I ever see. I look at him and he look back, and of course, he smile at me, and this is make my heart beat faster. His blue eyes and my red eyes were locked together. And I never know…

_I never know that he has a beautiful eyes._

"Well Yagami-san, Takaishi-san, I know that both of you were already expert with this lesson, so come to the front and answer the question number 3 and 4!" *Sensei's voice made me back to reality. Luckily, both me and Takeru-kun could answer that question, so that teacher didn't yell to both of us. Finally, breaktime is coming! Means that I'll get my answer!

* * *

"Ne, Takeru-kun, you've already promised to me that you'll tell the whole story during breaktime. So, go on" I said, exciting. "Well, it is a long story…"

FLASHBACK

Takeru's POV

"Takeru, hurry up, he is waiting!" said okaasan to me.

"Hai, Hai" I said, lazily. I feel so lazy cause she wants me to meet someone. I mean, she still love otou-san, but why she is in denial?

"Don't be so lazy, you won't regret it, trust me!" said oka-san to me, smiling. I feel so confused. How come I will happy to meet stranger that I didn't know? And finally, we arrived to the café where the appointment is. I feel so nothing, no happy, no smile, no sad, really nothing.

"Where is he?" I asked with an annoy voice to my oka-san.

"Hey, don't be so angry! Have I told you that you won't regret it?" She said to me still smiling. I feel so annoy with her smile, not until I looked someone that I really know, that has a blonde hair, just like me, and it was my…

"*NIISAN? OTOUSAN?!" I yelled at them, yes he is my oniichan and my otousan.

"TAKERU?! OKAASAN?! What are you doing here?" He yelled at us.

"That is my question! What are you two doing?" I asked him, and suddenly, a burst of laugh come to my otousan and okaasan. Both of us were so confused.

"See, I've told you that you won't regret it" said my okaasan to me, still laugh. Both of us still confused

and finally my otousan said a word "Sit here you two" he said laughing. I nodded and sat beside my oniichan.

"First, I must say that we were very sorry for our egoistic to both of you. And we've already though this and we decided, that we will.." he said but oniichan cut it "re-married?" he asked, in a very exciting voice. They nodded.

First I can't believe that this is really happened. Am I dreaming? I keep thinking and thinking, until oniichan pinch my cheek very hard.

"Get back to reality little bro!" he said laughing. Now I believe that this is real, real real!

And there's a silent between the four of us, until okaasan said any words"So, did you forgiving us?" she said, worrying.

"Of course okaasan! Right, Takeru?" he asked to me.

"no…" I said without an expression, and of course, three of them were very surprised. But after that I laughed and said "There's no way I didn't forgive both of you!"

Oniichan immediately stroke my hair and said "Baka! I though you really meant it you know! Baka!" he said laughing.

"But, Yamato, we should start packing our goods, we are moving to their apartement, you know, our apartement is too small to the four of us." Said otousan. The four of us were laughing, and I should say, this is the time that I waited for a long, long time, and my wish come true. And I should say, this is the best night I ever shared with my family.

END FLASHBACK

I finished my story to her, with a smile full of happiness and joy. And suddenly she smile to me, maybe she can feel how happy I am, but the way she smile, make my heart beat so fast.

"So that it is? Thanks God!" She smiled to me. "Now not only me that get her dreams come true, but you also!" she continued

What's wrong with me? I feel that my heart beat so fast than usual. Also, last night I didn't sleep so well 'cause I was thinking about what happened between both of us last night. That's why I came to school late this morning.

"Ne, Takeru-kun, are you okay?" She said to me, waving her hand.

"Ne, it's okay! Anyway, let's go eat something, I'm hungry!" I said, trying to change the topic.

"You bet!" She said, laughing.

* * *

Hikari's POV

I feel so happy 'cause Takeru-kun so happy, the way he smile to me, with joy and happiness, also make me smile. But, I confused, why he suddenly has a daydreaming? After that, he said that he was hungry, maybe he was avoiding my question?

When we are on cafeteria, We are chatting as usual, laughing and smiling, and..

I realized something that I never realized it.

_I realized that he always with me_, _right?_

* * *

*Note: That's all! I hope you keep waiting for me for the next chapter!

And don't forget to R&R! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

*Ohayo: Good morning

*Baka: Idiot

*Niisan: Big brother

Ja Ne!

つづく


	5. Chapter 4: Love Between Friendship?

_Summary: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 4: Love between friendship?

Takeru's POV

Time pass quickly today. And finally it was student's favorite time: time to go home! As usual, me, Hikari-chan, Daisuke-kun, Iori-kun, and Miyako-san, minus Ken-san gather in Computer laboratory to shared what happened today. Daisuke-kun as usual keep trying to get Hikari-chan attention, and of course, she dumped him as usual. To tell the truth, sometimes I feel so pity to him, cause most of chosen children always make him as a joke, and laugh at him, especially to me and Hikari-chan.

_Together, we were always laughing._

Hikari's POV

As usual, Daisuke-kun trying to get my attention *sigh*, and as always, I dumped him and continued to chat with Miyako-san. Suddenly I heard Iori-kun's voice, he is chatting with Daisuke-kun and Takeru-kun

"Is that Takeru-san? That's a great news! Congratulations!" Iori-kun said to Takeru-kun.

"Wow, that's a great news! So, when will the four of you start living together?" Asked Daisuke-kun.

"Teehee, I don't know, but start this junior high school, I will back to Ishida" He said happily.

"Hey, what's up? Am I miss something?" said Miyako-san as she walked towards the three of them.

Takeru-kun explained his story last night, and of course she congrats to him. Takeru-kun still laughing and smiling. And I feel my cheek starts to burning because of…

_Because of his smile?_

"Hikari-chan, what's up?" said Miyako-san, waving at me.

"Eh? It's okay! Teehee!" I said, back to my attention.

"Don't you ever lie to me! I know something happen! So what's up?" she asked to me curiously

Of course I can't tell her what's up! I mean, she will mock me and tell the whole Chosen Children! Especially Mimi-san, oniichan, and Yamato-san! The four of them will mock both of us even more than usual!

"I said nothing happened." I said as I laugh with a fake laughed.

"Okay if you didn't dare to tell me…" She said to me as she give me a glare. I sighed and don't care.

"Ne, Miyako-san, if she didn't want to tell you, don't urge her to tell it" said Takeru-kun, he is in my side now. He always in my side, always.

"Maybe she is thinking about me, ne? Hikari-chan?" asked Daisuke-kun to me. All of us just sweatdrop and starting to laugh. Iori-kun, Daisuke-kun, and Takeru-kun back to their topics, about sports I think.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, I'm really curious about what's going on, I won't mock you, I promised! So, could you tell me, pretty please?" said Miyako-san to me. Of course I didn't believe with her. She won't mock me today, but I don't know if she won't mock me tomorrow or not!

"I said nothing happen…" I didn't finish my sentence, suddenly I heard Takeru-kun burst of laugh, maybe Daisuke-kun make some of his unlogical joke?

And before I realized it, I'm watching his laugh. I can't help but smiling to him.

"A-HA! I KNOW IT! YEAH I KNOW IT! YEAHHH! FINALLY YOU REALIZED IT! MIMI-SAN, YAMATO-SAN, AND TAICHI-SAN SHOULD KNOW THIS!" a sudden laugh came from Miyako-san's mouth, and of course, I'm wake up from my daydreaming.

"Wha.. What did you know?" I said as I'm waking up from daydreaming.

"Our dream come true! Finally Hikari-chan! Yiipeee!" said Miyako-san happily.

"What kind of dream?" I asked to her.

"You are falling in love with Takeru-kun, right?" she said as she give me a smirk.

"NA….. NANI?! No! no! of course not! He is my best friend!" I said and start to blushing.

"Yeah, best-friend-to-be-a-couple" she said as she start to mock me. Of course I'm blushing very hard with her sentence.

"Plus, if you didn't love him, why did you blushing so hard? It looks like you get a fever! Fever of love, i mean, awww!" she continued her mock.

I bet Takeru-kun heard our topics, Miyako-san's voice was very loud! I feel so embrassed! I should say sorry later!

Takeru's POV

Miyako-san started to mock about my closeness with Hikari-chan, her voice was very loud, of course, I sweatdrop and pretend not to hearing everything. Until finally she said 'best-friend-to-be-a-couple'. My face start to get red with that sentences.

"Ne, Takeru-san, what's wrong? Why did your face get so red? Are you sick?" Asked Iori-kun to me. His voice was a little bit loud and I bet that Miyako-san heard his voice.

"SEE HIKARI-CHAN?! HIS FACE WAS RED! HE IS BLUSHING TOO! MEANS THAT HE HEARD ALL OF IT! HE LOVES YOU! KNOW WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO SAY IT!" said Miyako-san, exciting, very exciting. I know that she together with Mimi-san, along with our brothers always trying to make a matchmaking to us. But we didn't care about it at all.

"MIYAKO-SAN, YOUR VOICE ARE SO LOUD YOU KNOW! COULD YOU CALM DOWN PLEASE?" said Hikari-chan.

"YEAH, UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING!" she said, exciting.

I want to help her, but not with face like this. My face is all burning right now, in fact, she will mock both of us even more. Finally, Daisuke-kun said a sentences to Miyako-san that save both of us.

"MIYAKO-SAN, SHE DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" said Daisuke-kun as he is pointing his finger to me. "MAYBE SHE IS THINKING OF ME!" added Daisuke-kun. Pointing his thumb to him. Both of us silent, and started laugh very hard, again.

"Of course not! And maybe, never!" said Miyako-san to Daisuke-kun. They started to yelling at each other. Me, Hikari-chan, and Iori-kun just watch this amusing scene, sweatdrop.

But because of that, we both save. Pheew!

* * *

Hikari's POV

"Ja Ne!" I said to all of them. I decided to say sorry to Takeru-kun tomorrow morning, I feel so tired because of Miyako-san's action.

"Chotto matte, can I walking you home?" said Takeru-kun to me.

"A-HA! LOOKS LIKE HE IS READY TO CONFESS TO YOU HIKARI-CHAN! TAKERU-KUN, *GANBATTE! I WILL 100% SUPPORT YOU!" said Miyako-san, very exciting, with a loud voice, and of course Daisuke-kun start to yell to her, both of us, plus Iori-kun, just sweatdrop.

During our way to my house, we just keep silent, until finally I broke the silent.

"Ne Takeru-kun, gomennasai!" I started.

"About what?" He asked to me, confused.

"About Miyako-san, I wonder why she never get tired about it" I said as I sighed.

"Ne, It's okay, Hikari-chan. Actually I want to say sorry to you too. I can't help you when she mock at you, because…" he said to me

"Because what?" I asked to him, wondering.

"Because... I also blushing at that time. She will mock us even more if I helped you." He said as he sighed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked to him, and I know that his face start to get red.

"I don't know, maybe because she said best-friend-to-be-a-couple" he said, now his face was red.

"O..Oh.." Both of us keep silent… again..

I looked at him, his face now was burning, red, very red, but I think he is very cute with face like that.

And I looked at his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

_I'm Sure it's an eternal reflection._

I can feel that my cheek start to getting red and burning again, and I can feel my heart start to beat fast again, too fast. Am I sick? No, no! I shook my head.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, are you okay? Is something wrong in my face?" asked Takeru-kun.

"No, nothing! Really!" I said as my face getting red.

"You look so red, are you sick?" He asked worry. Suddenly, he put his hand in my forehead. My heart start to beat faster again. "Not hot? What's wrong with you?" He asked to me.

"No, nothing!" I answered him.

"Really? If you need anything you can just ask me 'key?" he said to me, smiling.

I love his smile, yes, I love his smile.

And now, I know why my heart beat so fast than usual, my cheek was so red. It was because of his smile. Because of his voice, but the most important thing is because..

_Because i've already fallen in love with him._

_And this is not a love between friendship. This is a love between a girl and a boy._

*Note: Hikari realized her feeling! Maybe I'm not great to express how Hikari's feel to Takeru *sigh*, gomen-gomen, but I hope you could feel it! Wait for me for the next chapter, key? Enjoy! And as usual, don't forget to Review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

PS: I'm so happy 'cause i got some review from my Oneshot: Happy Blind Date, thanks!

*Ganbatte: Good luck

Ja Ne!

つづく


	6. Chapter 5: An Unrequited Love?

_Summary: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 5: Kata omoi?

Hikari's POV

It was Saturday, means that today my school was off. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. I could't sleep well because of him...

'I love him' I though, still wrapping with my blanket. "I love him" now I said it.

"Love who, Hikari?" it was Tailmon, who has just woke up from her beauty sleep.

"E… Eh? Di-Did I say something?" I said trying to avoiding the question.

"Ah enough for your drama, you didn't have a passion for it. You are not a drama-queen like Mimi. I know who he is. So, you don't need to tell me, key?" She said to me. "But I'm happy that finally you realized it. Me and Patamon have already waited for this moment." She added. I feel so embrassed with her statement. And I started to walked out of my bedroom. "Where did you go?" Tailmon asked me.

"I want to have breakfast, and take a shower. You want? Come on!" I asked, mock her. I know that she hates shower. She just glared at me. "I don't know why you hate shower so much. I mean, you are such a beautiful angel when you went to ultimate but you hate shower!" I added.

"That's cat's usual" she answered me. I giggled with her answer.

"Well then, see ya!" After that, I eat my breakfast and take a shower. I feel so bored today, because oniichan was out with Yamato-san and Sora-san, well, the three of them loves to went together.

The things that left in my mind are: What's Takeru-kun doing right now? Has he woke up yet? What breakfast did he get? Did he love me? Chotto-matte, I love him but.. did he.. loves me?

I want to shared this feeling to someone, but to who? Minus Miyako-san and Mimi-san, cause I know that both of them will be so much hysterical. Also, minus oniichan and Yamato-san, 'cause I bet they will start to make a 'matchmaking' games to us. Iori-kun.. well he is Takeru-kun jogress partner, but I bet he hasn't known about love yet. Daisuke-kun? Okay just forget about him. Jyou-san and Koushiro-san.. I don't know but I feel that they won't give me a good advice.. Ken-san.. yeah the same loop with Jyou-san and Koushiro-san. The only people that left is Sora-san, well, she is the holder of crest of Love, and always acted like a big sister to me. I believe that she can keep my secret.

I immediately took my phone, and pressed Sora-san's number, but I remember that she went with oniichan and Yamato-san. I sighed and turned on my television, hope there's a good channel that can amused me.

Takeru's POV

I yawned as I woked up. I have a great sleep last night. But, there's something that left in my mind: what's wrong with Hikari-chan? Did she sick? And why did I blushed so hard when Miyako-san said about couple? I mean, she often mocks me about that, but, this is the first time that I feel so embrassed about it. What's wrong with me?

"Ohayo, Takeru" said Patamon next to me.

"Ne, Ohayo, Patamon" I answered him.

"What's up? Something in your mind? Don't lie" he asked me. I don't know why he could read me like a book..

"Well, you know I couldn't lie to you eh?" I told Patamon all about yesterday. And the thing that was out from his mouth is…

"FINALLY YOU TWO REALIZED IT! I'M TIRED OF WAITING YOU KNOW?!" he said to me loudly. I closed my ears because of his loud voice.

"Realized what?" I asked him.

"Of course realized that you two were madly in love!" he answered happily.

"NANI? No, no, NO! I never said like that!" I said as I wave my hand, and started to.. blushing... again.

"Then, why did you blushing?" He asked, smirking. I sighed, still blushing.

"Ne, Patamon, you are an angel in your champion and ultimate, but why did your smirk just like an evil in this form?!" I asked to him, sweatdrop. He just giggled.

"Ne, Takeru, you know what? If me and Tailmon have an arrow of love, I will shoot it to you and Tailmon to Hikari. Then we became your cupid of love! Yeay!" He said to me, start to mock.

"Whatever, sadly your arrow is Hope, and Tailmon is Light." I sighed and out of bedroom. It was 9 o'clock and I must say, I didn't have anything to do. So I started to check my refrigerator and took a bottle of milk as my usual breakfast, cause I couldn't eat much food during morning.

I watched television, but there's no good channel, so I decided to go to the park and play basketball. Yeah, basketball is my favorite sport. I took Patamon with me and go to the park.

The park was so quiet, maybe it is because I came early. And I decided to start playing.

Hikari's POV

I watched television, but I couldn't consentrate with the channel, not because the channel wasn't interesting, but it because I keep thinking about him.

"Argh enough! I will phone him! I need to hear his voice!" I finally took my phone, but there's no answer. I sighed and hugged my pillow, keep thinking about him and finally i know that..

_That actually_ _I __missed him._

'So, this is love like, eh? I met him yesterday, but I've already missed him like this.' I thought and her cheek just a bit tiny red, hugging my pillow tighter.

"If you missed him, just go to his apartement you know." I was out of daydreaming. It was Tailmon. She is right, maybe I should go to his apartement.

"As usual you could read me like a book." I said to her, sighed.

"Of course, I'm your partner! What are you waiting for? Come on, go now!"

I sighed and started to walked out my apartement. And suddenly I stop, "You didn't come?" I asked Tailmon.

"Nope, it was my lazy time" she said to me. After that, I walked out of my apartement.

* * *

As I walked, I pass the park, the park where usually used to be a gathering place for Chosen Children. And as I passed, I look someone,

_Someone that I really know from a long time ago, that has beautiful eyes, t__he boy that captured my heart._

He didn't use his usual hat, maybe because he has just played basketball. He never used it when he played, and I think, he is cuter without a hat. I mean, he is cute in anyway

"Takeru-kun!" I shouted and come to him

Takeru's POV

To tell the truth, I didn't have any interest to play today. I don't know why. I just keep thinking about last afternoon, about my conversation with Patamon this morning. Did I.. Did I really in love with her?

Oh yes! I really love her! I love her as bestfriend, eh? Haha! Patamon must be false! I will talk to him later! And so, I continued my basketball

I feel so exhausted, so I sit on the bench, with Patamon sleep on my lap. And suddenly someone's voice call my name. It was Hikari-chan, the girl that I kept thinking since last night. I smiled to her and wave to her.

"Hai, Hikari-chan!" I waved to her and smiling.

She come to me and sit beside me. "I was on my way to your apartement, 'cause I call you but there's no answer!" She said to me.

"Oh yeah? Gomen-gomen!" I laughed to her. But, I'm still curious about what happened to her, so I decided to asked her about it.

"Ne Hikari-chan, what's wrong with you yesterday? I'm so curious you know" I asked to her.

"Ne? Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" she waved her hand and her cheek start to get red.

"Really? You could tell me everything, eh?" I asked her again, still curious. She didn't answer it. "Did you have a fight with someone? Like Taichi-san?" I asked. She shook her face. "Are you sick?" Again, she shook her face. "Did Daisuke-kun disturb you?" suddenly she burst of laugh. And I know that my heart start to beat fast. 'Cause I love her laugh.

"No, Takeru-kun, you really make a good joke!" She answered, still laughing

"So, what's up?" I asked her again.

Hikari's POV

He kept asked me what's going on, he said that I could tell everything to him, yeah, I trust my secrets to him, but, this time is different! The matter is I'm in love with someone and that boy is him! How could I tell him? What will he react? Maybe he will laugh and say "You have a good sense of humour!" But what if he say "gomennasai" and start to avoid me? He is so nice, too nice to me, I can't let him, I can't… lose him.

And finally he asked that question...

"So? What is it? Did you….. fall in love with someone?" He keep asked me.

A-HA! what should I say? Should I nodded? Or should I lie to him? But I couldn't lie to him, he will know. And finally…

I look at ground and I nodded.

Takeru's POV

I was surprised, cause finally I know what's going on, she is in love with someone. But, I don't know, why I feel so sad and hurt?

"So that it is? Who is the lucky guy?" I asked to him as I laugh.

But, to tell the truth, I hate my own laugh. I feel so hurt when she nodded. I feel like a... heart-broken? and... jealously?

Did all the things that Patamon told me was… real, am I really in love with her? Not as a friend, but as a... girl…?

She didn't answer it, okay, maybe it was her privacy. Sometimes, people need to keep her privacy. "Ne, Hikari-chan, it's okay if you didn't want to tell me, but if you want to share something about him, just tell me, okay? I will help if I could " I said as I smile to her. I should support her. I mean, she is my best friend, so the best thing that I could do is support her love. But why I feel like this?

"Ne, Takeru-kun" she suddenly said. "Do you.. Do you have someone in your mind?" she asked me as she look at me.

Why did she ask me that question?

I wonder, what should I say? I keep silent and thinking, And I remember all the thing that happened the last 2 days. I keep blushing when I was around her, when Miyako-san said we are a couple, when Patamon said that we two were madly in love.

And I always remember, the way she smile to me, she laugh to me, makes me so happy and feel comfortable.

She always tries her best to comfort me, to made me laugh.

_The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you_

And I know the answer, why I feel so hurt when she said that she has someone in her mind, why I keep blushing the last 2 days. And finally I could answer her question. I won't deny it again..

Maybe I always deny it.. because I was afraid to accept the truth..

But, Patamon was a little bit wrong, we two weren't madly in love.

I look up to the sky, and answer her question:

"Yes, there is"

_And that person is you._

it's just... me.. that in love with her...

_But, __It won't come out right _

Hikari's POV

I was shocked that he has someone in his mind. I wonder, who the lucky girl is. I want to ask him, but I think it wasn't fair if he told me his, but I didn't tell him mine. The other thing is I'm afraid with his answer. "O.. Oh…" that's all the words that could come from my mouth.

And there's a silent between two of us. I'm afraid to slip any words. But suddenly I could feel something was out from my eyes, and that 'something' broke the silent between us.

_It was... a tear?_

And of course, Takeru-kun was very surprised, he immediately asked me, "Hikari-chan? What's wrong?" he asked to me, worry.

"No, it's nothing, really." I said as I wipe my tears. But, it keep falling and falling.

"No, there's something, what happened? I've told you that you could tell me everything, right?" he said to me as he look at me.

My tears still spread my face. I tried to speak, "I just remember… I just remember that.. that he already has someone in his mind, this is kind of unrequited love, eh?" I said as I'm trying to hold my tears, but I couldn't.

_Is it.. too cute to call it.. love?_

I'm still trying to hold it, I don't want to make him worry...

But, suddenly.. suddenly his action was really make me surprised.

_he wiped my tears._

Takeru's POV

I know it, she is trying to hold her tears, maybe she did that because she didn't want to make me worry about her. But, I feel so sad if she was sad. So I wiped her tears. I can't.. I can't see her crying because of him, because of an unrequited love? She didn't deserve it.

She still crying, she couldn't stop it. I can feel how her feeling was. I know that it hurts to know the fact that our crush was in love someone else.

There's a silent between us. And said to her "Hikari-chan, there's no need to be sad. You love him, right? Just love him, I know that person really means so special to you, but, you don't need to be sad just because he loves someone, 'key? Beside, he never told you who he loves, eh? So, there still a chance that 'She' was you, right?" I said, trying to comfort her. But to tell the truth, I couldn't stand with my own words, because we are in a same loop.

still crying, I continued, "Actually, I was in the same loop with you" I said, chuckle, she look at me, confused. "I was in love with her, but, she is in love with someone else, I know the fact that there's still a chance that 'He' was me. But…"

I stopped and continue, closing both of my eyes, and inhaled, "But, if he wasn't me, and if she was happier with the boy that she loves, I will.. I will give up my feelings, to make her happy. Seeing her smile already made me feel so satisfied. I just want her.. to be happy" I continue "Even if it will left me a heart-broken" I murmured.

I open both of my eyes, to meet her eyes, and smiling to her. She still look at me. I stroke her hair gently, to make her feel better. I keep stroke and stroke, her tears were finally calm down little by little..

And finally, I can see her smile again, the smile that I'd love to see, the smile that come from a person that I love, and of course, One of the most precious thing in my life, just from her. "Arrigatou, Takeru-kun, you always try your best to comfort me whenever I feel sad, and whenever I'm in depression, just like this. Arrigatou, arrigatou, you are the best" she said as she smiled to me.

And yes, this is kind of an unrequited love, but I will stand with my own words: I will give up my feelings, if she is happier with someone else than me.

_Because, her happiness is the most important things to me.._

*Note: So yeah, finally this two realized their feelings towards each other! But there's a misunderstanding!

the next chapter is one of the main chapter in whole story (and one *of two* that i've waited for, i'm so excited! :3) So, could you guys GUESS what this MAIN chapter's title is? =)

HINT: this is **cool**, but **sweet**! (too sweet for me!)

with **some hints from previous chapters** (if you notice) =)

oh yeah, this is kind of **questions**!

I will wait gladly for your answers! :D

Please, don't forget to Review! And tell me your guess about the title! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Kata omoi: An unrequited love

Ja Ne!

つづく


	7. Chapter 6: フォーカス - Focus

Now Playing: Digimon Adventure 02 Character songs -Takaishi Takeru-

_Summary: I don't own Digimon, nor the song. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 6: フォーカス - Focus

**_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni?_**

**_(Who is focusing in your heart?)_**

Takeru's POV

It was 8 pm. I lied on my bed and reading the basketball magazine that I bought several days ago. But to tell the truth, I didn't have any interest to read it now, So, I closed it. I look at Patamon, he was sleeping peacefully. I poke at him softly, but he didn't wake up. Probably has a nice dream, eh? I wrapped both of my arms to my eyes, and suddenly, my mind was start to thinking about.. _her.._

And I remember about how I look at _her_ a few days ago.

**_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru, Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_**

**_(Before I know it, I'm watching you, Still standing diagonally behind you)_**

That day.. I don't know why I watch _you_ like that...

And I never realized that

I always watching _you.__  
_

**_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_**

**_(Who is focusing in your heart? I want to know)_**

And I remember when I was 8th years old, that day when _you_ were captured by Vamdemon as the eight Chosen Children

Our first meeting. Our first journey together

Just both of us who still young.

**_Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne_**

**_(We've been together since we were small)_**

And I spent so much time with _you _with laugh and smile.

In my memories, we were always together

**_Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta_**

**_(Running and falling, we were always laughing)_**

But, that day, we were still a kid, an innocent little kid

Still don't know about some feelings

some strange feelings, like this feelings..

And now I realized this feelings for _you_, just for _you_…

**_Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo, Hayaku hashireru yo ne_**

**_(I'm not grown up yet, but now I can run farther than I used to)_**

And I think it's better if I never realized it..

It's just made a sense..

Maybe because.. because of the fact that _you_ have someone else in your mind?

**_Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba, yokatta koto dakedo __ne_**

**_(It would be better if I'd never noticed)_**

But…

I can't let _you_ off my mind, or.. maybe never could?

I don't know why.

Maybe I've already crazy about _you_ since a long time ago..?

**_Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_**

**_(but I can't get you off my mind)_**

I remember it clearly, when Wizarmon sacrificed himself to save both _you_ and Tailmon

_you_ were crying to him

I do remember, when we were split with Taichi-san and Koushiro-san, together with Sora-san

I remember it clearly

That _you_ are crying for Numemon.

**_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_**

**_(You used to cry all the time)_**

And remembering the way _you_ treat all your friends, include me.

I know that _you_ always shine among all of us

Like your name

I think..

Your name... fits your personality.. perfectly..

**_Hikari no naka de tatte iru_**

**_(Now you're standing in the light)_**

Maybe that's part of many reasons

that makes me fall in love with _you_

**_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni, Atte iru no ka sore dake shiritain da_**

**_(All I want to know is, who is focusing in your heart?)_**

I never know that I life in denial.

I feel like an idiot, I never realized it

I mean, it was from long time

A long time ago..

**_Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta, Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru_**

**_(No matter how much I stretched, I couldn't reach, But now I can open that door)_**

I want to share this feelings to _you_,

I really want

I also have so many things that I really want _you_ to know

**_Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne_**

**_(The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you)_**

But…

Maybe it can ruin everything..

Especially our friendship that we've built since we were kids.

and I don't want that

That's one of my precious thing in my life

**_Umaku ienain da_**

**_(but, It won't come out right)_**

And I remember, when we were kids. Nii-san and Taichi-san always protected both of us, cause we are their younger siblings, eh?

**_Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo_**

**_(We were always protected)_**

I remember,

when I offered Taichi-san a help to find a medicine for _you_, but he refused, instead, he asked me to protect _you_

when Sora-san asked me to protect _you_ and make sure we both save from Piemon

when _you_ left in Digital World alone, I was freak so much, I kept blaming myself that it's all my fault!

when _you _vanished by a sudden, even at that time _you_ were with Miyako-san and Ken-san, I was worry. I know that _you_ are in danger. But thanks God, _you_ are safe.

But, for me, the scariest moment is when Dark Ocean took _you_ for the first time.

That day... When I yelled about _you_ too much depends to Taichi-san.

Meanwhile, _you_ can also depends to me, right?

And my scariest thing was come true, _you_ were vanish by a sudden

I was so freak, worried, and panicked. I'm trying to find _you_, shouted your name at the nearest sea and thanks God! I found _you _and _you_ are safe.

I don't what should I do if I couldn't safe _you_ that day.

And I always feel that protecting _you_ is a… must.

And I always care anything about _you_

Actually I don't even know why it is a must

I've never found the absolute answer

But now,

now I've found it..

It's all because of this feelings

Feelings that I even couldn't express it with a word

Feelings that was really strange..

And of course, feelings that I shared just for _you.._

And the most important thing is

_You_ are the most important person in my life

The only person who I really want.. to protect..

I always want to protect _you_, always..

**_Boku ga mamoritai mono wa_**

**_(But now the one I want to protect is…)_**

And I don't know since when this feelings was.

Maybe since the first time we met?

**_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru, Naname ushiro ni tatta mama_**

**_(Before I know it, I'm watching you, Still standing diagonally behind you)_**

I know that _you_ have someone in your mind

And yes,

I want to know who is he.

I'm so curious

Is he... me?

**_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?_**

**_(Am I focusing in your heart?)_**

But..

FLASHBACK

"So? What is it? Did you….. fall in love with someone?" I asked _her_

_She_ look to the ground.. and nodded.

END FLASHBACK

I can't ask it. I'm afraid with your answer. I can't, I don't want to hear it..

**_Sore tomo kikenai yo ne_**

**_(Or... I can't ask..)_**

And I remember again, when we were yell to each other about Andromon, because he is under Digi Kaiser.

_you_ kept believe that he is our Andromon, and finally..

_you_ were crying to him, and after that Andromon woke up.

**_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_**

**_(You used to cry all the time)_**

Like I've said before,

for me_, you_ are a Light,

_my Light, boku no Hikari_

that will shine our world, as Qinglongmon said to us.

And me, as a bearer of Hope that should support _you_

Like when_ you_ are disappointed and sad

Or even when _you_ are happy and smiling..

And for me, your happiness is the most important thing

I will do anything... to see your smile.

to see _you_ full of happiness.

even that means I should turn my feelings down.

**_Hikari no naka de tatte iru_**

**_(Now you're standing in the light_)**

I want to know who the lucky guy is

I believe that he means too much to _you_

I also believe he deserve _you_ very much

And I bet, he is so kind to _you_..

'Cause _you_ even cry for him

And for me

He is the luckiest guy in this world..

But

as a bearer of Hope,

I just hope, that _he_ is me..

**_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni atte iru no ka, Sore dake shiritain da_**

**_(All I want to know is, who is focusing in your heart?)_**

I sighed as I'm thinking about _her_

about our memories, our togetherness

I want to scream, to make this feeling much better, but if I'm screaming right now, I bet that my okaasan will call an ambulance because she will think that I'm crazy.

But yes, maybe I'm crazy, crazy about _her_ right now.

I tried to poke Patamon again, he still sleep happily. I just smile to him. He looks so in peace. Not having any problems, like me.

I sighed again, and I decided to sleep, but before I sleep, I realized that some words come out from my mouth by a sudden.

And that words:

"_Suki dayo, Hikari-chan"_

I smile and close both of my eyes.

* * *

*Note: SURPRISE! This is Takeru's character song in 02: Focus!

have you noticed that actually I insert some of the lyrics from chapter 2-5? =)

I won't talk too much about this, nor about next chapter. 'Cause probably some of you already known what will I put in Chapter 7... ^^'

don't forget to Review, please! especially for this chapter, cause I love this song! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Oh yeah thanks for all reviewers for last chapter, I appreciate it very much! ^^

PS: While waiting for Chapter 7, would you mind to read my other fics "It's all because of a Switchover?" focus on Daisuke-Ken's friendship, but I'll put Takari element in later chapter

boku no Hikari: My Light

suki dayo : I like you/love you (boys to girls)

Qinglongmon is Azulongmon's Japan name

Ja Ne!

つづく


End file.
